Expect The Unexpected
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: No one ever expected things to turn out so badly. When Kai mysteriously vanishes everything goes horribly wrong. Can the Russians conquer the trials that threaten to test their friendship? Can they save Kai before it's too late to save the world?
1. Trick or Treat

Hey everyone it's Halloween and I thought I'd celebrate with the beginning of a new fic. Well it's not entirely new actually. A twoshot I posted a few months ago called Don't Forget Me is a prequel to this. Though you don't really need to read it to understand this story you should read it first as it will help introduce some of the ocs that are in this. And for anyone who cares I do not own Beyblade, everything to do with it belongs to Takao Aoki. I also don't own Sally Ivanov she belongs to my friend shewolf2118 thanks for letting me use her. Anyway I hope that you enjoy the fic as much as I do and that you all have a Happy Halloween.

* * *

**Expect The Unexpected**

**Chapter 1: Trick or Treat**

A harsh Russian wind blew through a cozy looking flat that was situated in the cold city of Moscow. Howling its way into a kitchen like room by the open flap of a window, it met the small form of a person who occupied the room's area. The occupant was a girl who appeared to be quite short as she sat perched at a round oak table.

The girl who resided there was short no matter her position as she only stood up to about five feet tall. Despite her fragile looking, small size and slender figure what she lacked in stature she made up for in strength as her body was well built. The girl was dressed in her favourite outfit that consisted of black jeans, a purple t-shirt, purple biker gloves covering her wrists, and worn purple sneakers that hid her feet. A pair of dazzling, crystal blue eyes blinked as she brushed a strand of her length of red and black hair away from them. The Russian girl was happy, a bright smile lighting up her face as she listened through a pink cell phone that was held against her ear.

On the other end of the phone line was a deep masculine voice. The red and black haired Russian relished in the male's words as she listened intently to what he had to say. The two of them had been talking for a quite a while. Their conversation was almost endless as they seemed to never run out of things to discuss amongst different topics. Suddenly the Russian girl paused for a moment as she heard the roar of an engine shudder to a halt over the wailing of the fierce wind.

"Oh man, I think the mutt's home from work early. I don't know about you but I'd rather not have him get all annoying, going on about how we spend too much time on the phone again," the girl grumbled in dissapointment.

"Yeah, you've got a good point knowing your brother. I'll talk to you later then, Sally."

"Bye, tough guy," the red and black haired girl replied as she ended the call.

Sally Ivanov had set down her cell phone just in time as she glanced over to the front door where a head of flaming red hair came into view. It was a young man of nineteen, Sally's older brother who entered the Ivanov flat. The male Russian was dressed in his usual orange, white and blue atire as he tracked snow with him into the kitchen.

"I'm back sis, I was given some time off so I figured I'd pick up some candy for tomorrow night on my way home. So what have you been up to all day?" The older redhead wondered as he greeted his sister.

"Nothing really that's any of your business, you nosy mutt," Sally responded in a teasing way as she loved bugging her brother with the nickname.

"I am not a mutt!" He exclaimed as he glared over at the smaller girl and his ice blue gaze eyeing the electronic device that she had placed on the table next to her, he smirked, "Aw that's cute, you've been talking to your little boyfriend again! With how you two are on the phone every day, I'm surprised you're not farther along in your relationship by now..."

"Oh shut up, Tala! You know why more hasn't happened between us! We haven't seen each other since last Christmas and tomorrow's Halloween already... It's been so long I don't know if I'll ever see him again at this rate," the girl replied, sadness filling her crystal depths that had been so full of happiness only a moment ago.

"I'm sorry, sis... I didn't mean it like that. Cheer up, you'll see Kai again soon... don't worry," Tala comforted, guilt in his voice as he wrapped an arm around his younger sister.

"I hope so... it's just been almost a year and we live so far apart... I'm just not so sure... Maybe I'll go out for a walk... get some fresh air, see if that helps," Sally sighed after a while as she pulled away from her brother.

"Well have fun then. You should probably take a coat seeing how it's kind of cold out there but I guess you already know that with how you're always leaving the windows open."

"Yeah I like the cold, it's soothing. And before you say anything I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry. I'll be back in a bit once I've had some time to myself," Sally declared and without giving her brother a second to protest she was out the door that he'd just used to enter their flat.

Sally walked out into the cold streets of Russia. The bitter fingers of the icelike wind surrounded her as her feet traveled in an aimless direction. The freshness of the brisk air would usually be calming to the small Ivanov girl. For once it did nothing to ease the melancholy of her mood as her mind lingered on thoughts of Kai.

_I really wish that Kai were here... Halloween isn't so bad I guess but it'd be a lot more fun with him around. If I were there with him right now we could freak out that crazy team of his by using their fears against them. It would make Halloween that much more enjoyable and I just know I would have a good time with Kai just like we did on Christmas when we first met..._

_Holidays have never really meant much to me but he made me feel so accepted and loved on Christmas Day. Even if he hated that it was Christmas I still had a really good time with him and I know that he feels the same. But will I really be able to see him again? I know he promised that we would but with Kai being all the way in Japan, it makes me wonder sometimes... _

_It's just hard to believe it's been so long since I've seen him. I was hoping to be with Kai again by now, especially when it was his birthday a couple of months ago. Or at least it was supposed to be according to Tala. I guess Kai's just been busy with training and stuff, maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to see him by the time I turn seventeen next month... At last I hope so... it's just been too long since I've seen him and I really miss having him around, even if we were only able to spend a short time together..._

Lost in her longing for the one who had become her boyfriend, Sally was unaware of her surroundings. As she allowed her mind to wander she had stumbled into an expanse of space that was littered with trees. Observing the area as her eyes blinked around her, Sally realized that she had ended up in a large park. It was a quiet place that the girl's feet usually seemed to carry her to when she needed to sort things out.

Sally approached a circular Beydish that sat in the snow within the grounds of the park. Standing at one end of it she planned on doing the only other thing able to calm her emotions. Drawing out the small black object that was her Beyblade the Russian girl launched it into the dish. Venting out everything she was feeling into the launch her Beyblade landed with a stunning, powerful force. It spun around the smooth surface rapidly and Sally's blue eyes fixated on the black blur as she watched its rotation.

Clearing all the bad thoughts from her mind through her spinning Beyblade Sally didn't notice someone sneak up on her as a second Beyblade joined hers in the small stadium. It was silver and brown in colour and it struck against Sally's own black blade as it soared into the dish on the attack. Sally commanded her Beyblade to withstand the surprise attack and to counter it as her blade grinded against her opponent.

Staring up into a pair of lilac eyes shining at her from across the Beydish, Sally grinned, "Bryan, if I wasn't able to be defeated by Kai what makes you think that you stand a chance at doing any better?"

"Oh well I'm going to give it a shot anyway. It's been hard to blade and train with the team with Tala and me being adults and having to work now and all... So it's always fun to have a nice friendly match now and then. Let's show her what we're made of, Falborg," Bryan grinned back at her as his Falborg blade battled to stand its ground.

"If you say so. Akane, why don't we make this nice and quick," Sally ordered in response as her black Beyblade charged up its power.

As if sensing she was getting ready to finish him off, Bryan had his Falborg gather the fierce winds around it in the strong force of a deadly gale. The two Beyblades clashed with one another and Sally's Akane fought against the pressure of Falborg's winds. Having enough of Bryan's tricks Sally called upon the wolf that resided within her blade. Akane pounced on the opposing blade in a black streak that was too fast for the eye to catch. The next thing the Beybladers knew Bryan's brown, silver Beyblade lay motionless at the young man's feet.

Going to shake Bryan's hand upon retrieving her own blade, Sally beamed up at the older lavender haired Russian, "See I told you I'd win!"

"Yeah but it was still a good match and like I said before a nice change from working all day," Bryan replied as he and Sally were joined in the park.

The pair who ran over to them were a couple of people who like Bryan Sally also knew through her brother. One of them was a burly tall male with blonde hair named Spencer who had been a member of Tala's Beyblading team for years. The other was a young woman who looked similar to Bryan yet her appearance still held some slight differences.

The young woman was Bryan's sister. She was older than Sally and a year younger than both their brothers. Her length of purple hair was a darker shade than the older young man's which she allowed to hang loosely down her back. The purple haired young woman was dressed in a tight fitting pink shirt and short skirt. As well as a black jacket she wore around herself to protect against the cold.

Once they had all greeted each other the redhead turned to the lavender haired young man again as she wondered, "So what exactly are you guys doing here? Or is it just a sheer coincedence that you show up here when I decide to go out for a walk?"

"Okay, I'll admit it... Tala tipped me off, said you could use some cheering up. And seeing how you're so predictable I figured I'd be able to find you here," Bryan confessed with a wry grin, "So did my plan work? Did the battle help?"

"I'm not that predictable but yeah I guess it did," Sally replied as she'd forgotten all about feeling sad while battling the older Russian.

"You know Bry, I'm surprised you were actually able to come up with a plan," the other female teased and as it looked iike Bryan was about to respond she cut him off, "Before you ask, no we didn't follow you here..."

"Yeah, Bree and I went to check out this haunted house. Halloween is such an amusing time of year, it's so much fun scaring all the stupid little kids," Spencer remarked with a snort.

Sally shrugged, "It can be ok sometimes I guess but the way you put it sounds pretty mean. Though I don't think my brother and I are really going to do anything tomorrow night. We usually don't celebrate holidays all that much."

"Oh come on Sally, I agree with Spencer. Halloween can be fun if you let it! Dressing up in costumes and going to parties and dances, it's the best! You know what you and me should hang out for the night? It'll be so totally great, maybe we can even find you a cute guy to go out with!" Bree, the purple haired young woman, went on excitedly.

"Um Bree... I'm dating Kai, or did your brother fail to mention that to you? Besides even if I wanted to go I don't have a costume and what you're suggesting sounds way too girly for me anyway."

"Why didn't you say so? We could have left for a mall by now! Come on, a good shopping trip always helps to cheer a girl up and we can talk about your relationship with Kai on the way over, just between us girls!" Bree squealed seeming to the red and black haired girl to be too eager about the whole situation.

Too busy devising how she was going to get away from the evil female, Sally didn't notice Bryan come over to stand next to her. So not expecting it the small girl was startled by the hand that rested on her shoulder. The redheaded girl had to calm herself down enough so she wouldn't jump out of her skin as she glanced up at the older Russian to find a look of pity in his light lilac eyes.

"Man do I feel bad for you, Sally. My sister is like a real... well... girl... when it comes to this sort of thing. There's no stopping her when she gets like this about shopping and stuff. I know I sure definitely wouldn't want to be you right now... having to put up with her when she's all girly like this is the worst. Well have fun... I'll see you back at home later tonight, sis," Bryan shook his head bemused as he left Sally alone to the torture that awaited her.

"Bryan! Get back here and help me, you traitor!" Sally called after the departing young man. Then her mood changed as she slowly backed away from the insane purple haired Russian Sally had been left alone with as her brother's friend abandoned her and she stuttered, "You know what? That's okay... I just remembered I'm supposed to hurry back home to help Tala out with something..."

"Nonsense, you could use a good girl's night out! Though why don't you come along too, Spence? That way we can make sure little Ivanov here doesn't try bolting off or doing anything absurd like that," suggested the purple haired young woman with something in her tone the younger girl couldn't quite place.

Though she couldn't quite put her finger on it, whatever it was Sally knew she disliked it. But that didn't matter as the next thing the redhead knew she was trapped next to the big blonde Russian in the back seat of Bree's car. There was nothing the poor unsuspecting girl could do about her predicament as the car sped off and the three of them were on their way.

As Bree drove through the slick city streets, the purple haired girl inquired, "So since when have you and Kai been an item?"

"Since Tala and I were invited to spend the Holiday with the Hiwataris last Christmas. I'm always being pestered by my brother about the fact, I'm surprised you haven't heard about our being together by now," Sally answered though she was still ticked off about the idea of stupid Bree dragging her shopping.

Bree huffed, "Well the last time I checked Kai wasn't really that into girls... the Kai I know wasn't anyway!"

"I guess I'm just lucky that way then. I know I wasn't around when you grew up with him and the rest of the guys at the abbey... but a lot of time's passed since then. I guess Kai's just changed from the way he used to be. He was happy on Christmas for once while I was there and he told me he cares about me. We had a really great time together," Sally explained the day she and Kai had gotten together.

Bree continued to ask questions about Sally and her boyfriend and the redhead answered them as best as she could. After a while it became harder for Sally to pay attention as she reminesced in the expression of love and the wonderful memories she shared with the handsome crimson eyed teen. At one point Sally became completely absorbed in her daydreams of Kai. The girl was zoned out to the point that she hadn't realize they'd been driving for an awfully long time and should have been at the dreaded mall by then.

Eventually the car came to an abrupt, sudden stop and Sally's crystal eyes blinked open as she attempted to figure out what exactly was going on. The sun had set and the world around the small Russian girl had been shrouded in dark, ominous shadows. Looking about her surroundings in confusion Sally saw that the car was sitting parked in front of an airport.

Worried something had gone wrong, Sally spoke up, "Bree, is everything okay? Last I checked this wasn't the stupid mall."

Shifting around in the driver's seat, Bree reassured, "No, everything's fine. There's just been a little change of plans. Get her, Spencer!"

There was no time for Sally to react. She was helpless to do anything as the blonde Russian's big burly fist clopped her red and black head hard. The last thing Sally laid eyes on was a wicked grin of triumph cross the older female's features as the small Ivanov girl was knocked out cold.

* * *

"TYSON!"

The sound of bellowing was all that could be heard throughout the Granger's dojo in the heart of Japan. A two toned blue haired boy of seventeen rampaged after a younger navy haired boy. The two boys running past a pair of teens sitting together in the main sitting room of the building. The two of them shook their heads as the older boy caught up with the one called Tyson and captured him in a vice like grip.

Crimson orbs narrowing into one of his famous death glares, the boy with the two toned blue hair shouted in rage, "I put the candy I get for stupid trick or treaters who come to the mansion down for two seconds, to tell my sister we're going home and you have to go and eat it all! I should kill you, you damn glutonous pig!"

"Come on Kai... I was hungry.... Please don't kill me..." Tyson gulped as he trembled in the crimson eyed boy's grasp.

Kai growled, "You just had a bunch of your own candy from going around to people's houses! Isn't that enough for you?"

The navy haired boy seemed as if he was about to continue begging for his life when a hand on Kai's shoulder grasped the older boy's attention. Spinning around Kai's crimson orbs locked with a pair of amber ones. They belonged to a raven haired Chinese boy who was the only member of Kai's Beyblading team capable of calming the hot tempered captain.

Seeming to sense the anger still flaring from Kai, the amber eyed boy who held the appearance of a cat coolly assured, "Okay Kai, there's no reason to kill him... We'll need Tyson for when Mr. Dickinson gets the BBA up and running properly and wants to hold another tournament for us to compete in. We all know you're mad but you need to calm down... Your sister, Kayla's here with us and there's no one home at your place so trick or treaters can just pass the mansion by this year."

"Ray's right bro, besides kids never probably go to the mansion for candy anyway with how our evil grandfather would have always scared them off," piped up Kai's sister, Kayla, who was the only female occupant of the dojo's sitting room.

"See Kai, she agrees with me. Now why don't you settle down and stick around for the party?" Ray suggested with one of his toothy catlike grins.

"You're supposed to be on my side sis and you shut up, Ray! Why the hell would I stay here for stupid Tyson's retarded Halloween party? It's not like I even have a costume or anything and I wanted to be back home by now so I could be talking with Sally, remember?"

"Oh I think your girlfriend can wait. She's probably busy celebrating Halloween in her own way. And if you need a costume we can go home quickly and pull out the old Scrooge outfit, Uncle Tom makes you wear for Christmas," Kayla grinned at her brother in response her bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kai had reluctantly released Tyson throughout the conversation with his sister and Ray. The navy haired boy had hurridly scampered off to return dressed as a zombie at that precise moment. As the zombie Tyson returned appearing ready for the party, he scoffed down a chocolate bar he had managed to find somewhere.

Stuffing his face yet again, the navy haired idiot whined, "But Kai doesn't need a costume, he's scary enough as it is! And if the sourpuss stays he's going to ruin everything by scaring everybody off with his grouchy moodiness."

Kai made to strike out at Tyson as he was ready to punch the hell out of the annoying pig. Though right before Kai's fist could make contact with Tyson's big fat head there was a knock at the front door and Kai's target skipped off to answer it. After another lecture to calm him down somewhat, Kai strode over to the entrance of the dojo with his trademark white scarf trailing after him. The crimson eyed teen was curious to see who it was that had interrupted his fun.

It was the remainder of the Beyblade team, the G Revolutions who had been ushered inside Tyson's home. Kai rolled his crimson orbs as his gaze fell upon them and he noticed how they were dressed. The bouncy blonde American had an outfit that made him appear to be a giant hotdog. While the nerdy brunette who was the team's technician wore a labcoat over his usual shirt and tie to complete his costume. The two newcomers greeted them and Tyson's eyes lit up as he spotted his idiotic hyper active teammate.

"FOOD!" Tyson shouted and the navy haired blader tackled the boy in the hotdog costume, hungry drool dripping from his open mouth.

Leaning against the wall in his trademark pose of crossed arms, Kai smirked at the scene before him. The stoic captain's crimson gaze was full of amusement as he watched Max try to wrestle Tyson off from on top of him. A flustered Kenny went to pull the two boys apart but to no avail as he was lost in the fray.

"Wow bro, you weren't kidding when you said the first rule of dealing with your team is to never get in the way of Tyson and his food! Even if that food happens to be one of his fellow teammates," Kayla laughed as she and Ray approached the tangle of boys on the floor.

Kai agreed with the blue haired girl's comment though he did not approve of the way his catlike teammate's arm rested around her shoulders. Kai's hard crimson gaze flashed towards Ray and the amber eyed boy seemed to catch the message that the older teen still wished to kill something. Pulling away from Kayla, Kai's raven haired teammate removed his arm from its resting place so he would not suffer the fate of being the next target of Kai's wrath.

Kai was unsure how he'd done it but somehow the catlike boy had managed to split the rest of the team apart. The raven haired boy's timing couldn't have been better either as Tyson's teeth had been ready to bite into Max. The boy with the two toned blue hair decided that his catlike teammate's calm collected nature must have been what helped him in restoring the peace.

With the spectacle over the level of insanity in the dojo had finally simmered down. The group of teens gathered there assuming a relaxed position in the main room of the building. The sugar high boys around Kai conversed eagerly amongst themselves as there was still some time to wait until the beginning of the party.

Once over the fright of nearly being eaten, Max was back to his happy, bouncy self as he wanted to know, "So Ray what are you supposed to be dressed up as?"

"Today I decided that instead of being a White Tiger I'd be a Weretiger," Ray playfully growled, grinning to reveal his catlike fangs.

"That's so lame, my costume is so much better! Brains... give me your brains," Tyson pretended to act like a scary zombie by reaching out for the closest person's head.

Kai's sister snuggled close to Ray and clung to him as if she was scared while Kenny jumped back to get away from the zombie Tyson. Kai found their antics to be rather amusing and he was baffled as to how they could be scared by something as silly as Granger's stupidity. Although Kai found Kenny's reaction quite hilairous the blue haired teen didn't want to see his sister too freaked out. So he went to calm the younger girl.

"As much as the gluttonous pig needs to steal brains to have any kind of intellegence, he's way too stupid to be able to get any," Kai reassured his sister with a smirk as he ruffled his her light blue hair.

Kayla's bright blue eyes shone up into Kai's crimson ones as he had succeeded in cheering her up. Tyson attempted to make a coherent retort to Kai's insult but the dual haired boy didn't care. He was done paying attention to the navy haired idiot as he heard Ray speak up to steer the conversation back on topic.

"Anyway you guys know my costume now and we all know what Max is supposed to be... What about you, Chief, what's your costume of?" Ray wondered.

"I decided I would come to the party as a mad scientist, it seemed to be the most logical choice," Kenny replied adjusting his large round glasses.

"Yeah I'm surprised Tyson and Max haven't driven you to madness yet with their insanity. It's either that or you're already a little mad, you'd have to be to put up with them. No sane person could handle those two without trying to kill the morons. So I guess dressing as a mad scientist works, you could pull it off Chief," Kai scoffed, unable to help himself as it was just too easy to make fun of the idiotic annoyance.

Before Tyson could open his mouth and verbally retaliate, a girl entered the room from somewhere else in the dojo. The girl was a preppy looking brunette who wore a pointed hat and black robes as she was dressed as a witch. Placing her hands on her hips she made her pressence known.

Turning her wrath on the navy haired idiot the brunette lectured through pursed lips, "Well everything's finally decorated. But this is your party Tyson, you should have been the one setting up and getting ready for it... I don't see why I've had to do all the work!"

"But Hilary.... I'm no good at that sort of stuff and you're so organized and everything... you probably did a much better job then I would've done," Tyson whined in his defense.

The two of them began to argue and their bickering lasted for a few minutes. After a while the party guests had arrived and the idiot appeared to forget all about Hilary as everyone celebrated Halloween. It seemed as if Tyson had invited most of the Beyblading teams for the night's celebration but Kai wasn't in the mood to join in their happiness or fun.

Kai was annoyed as those who had been invited laughed and scared one another. Being stuck at the Granger's dojo wasn't the blue haired boy's idea of a good way to spend his evening. Kai just wanted to be back at home in the company of the ones he cared about. So becoming fed up with the atmosphere within the dojo Kai left the stupid party, his white scarf flowing in his wake as he stormed off through the front door.

Once outside Kai sighed heavily, taking in a breath of the brisk Fall air as he allowed his mind to wander, _This whole thing is just a stupid load of bull! Why does everyone have to be acting so happy and carefree? When I'm made to suffer alone without the ones I care about the most... Of course stupid Tyson has to go and invite practically every team except for the Russians. I hate that damn idiot! He probablly only left them out because he was afraid I would gang up on him with my 'evil' friends... _

_It's not fair! It's been so long since I've seen Tala and the guys... I guess it would just be nice to know how they're all doing. And then there's Sally... Sure we talk on the phone almost every day but is it too much to ask to want to see her and to hold her again? She is my girlfriend after all and I care about her so much... It may have only been a short time we spent together but I really miss having her here with me. Having Sally around seems to make everything that much more fun... And if she were here right now with her bright happy smile then maybe I wouldn't feel so lonely..._

The forlorn teen paused for a moment from his inner turmoil. The sound of footsteps penetrated the teen's thoughts as he straightened himself up from a tree he was leaning against. Kai made to leave the area as all he wanted was to be alone. Unfortuantely his wishes for solitude went unheeded as a light blue head came into the crimson eyed boy's sight. It appeared that Kai's sister had been the one to follow him outside

As the depressed dual haired boy was approached by her, his little sister curiously asked, "Hey bro, why aren't you inside enjoying the party with everybody?"

Ignoring her question Kai growled irritably, "Kayla, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing. Ray was busy catching up with his friends from White Tiger X so I thought I would make sure you were okay. When I couldn't find you I figured that you must be out here somewhere... You are alright, aren't you Kai?"

"Yes I'm fine! Now leave me alone," Kai curtly replied.

"You don't sound fine. Come on bro, you know that never works on me. I'm your sister, I know when you're lying," the girl scolded.

_Stupid sister, always being able to figure me out! My emotions remain an enigma to my annoying teammates and that's the way it's going to stay... but no matter what I do to try to hide them from Kayla, she seems to see right through me and knows how I'm feeling. I don't know how the hell she does it, _Kai thought to himself and admitted, "Okay already... it's just that with all the teams here I was hoping that the Blitzkrieg Boys could have been invited. But it's not like how I'm feeling should really matter to anyone..."

"It matters to me. I knew you must be missing Tala and Sally but I didn't think that you missed them so much to make you this depressed."

"Well it feels like it's been forever since I've seen them even though I know it hasn't even been a year yet. I just wish I could've had the chance to see Sally by now, I guess... With Uncle away on business all the time I haven't been able to arrange any visits to Russia through him," Kai explained, his dismal emotions lacing his voice, "Nevermind about it... Don't worry about me, you go back inside and have a good time, sis."

It seemed that the girl had ignored her brother's request as Kayla placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder, "Kai, why don't you go home? You don't need to stay here and suffer just because you want to keep an eye on me."

"Are you sure you'll be alright walking out at night alone? I mean what if something bad happened to you? I couldn't forgive myself if it did and you got hurt when I should've been there," Kai asked with worry for his sister.

"I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. But if it'll make you feel better, Ray can make sure I get back home safe and sound after the party. I'll be just fine with him protecting me, so you won't have to worry, okay?"

"Well I guess I can trust Ray to make sure things are alright... Just don't be home too late, with Uncle still away you're my responsibility."

"Oh stop worrying and get going already," beamed the happy blue haired girl.

"Yeah sure, uh... thanks... sis," Kai mumbled his gratitude as he headed off home to the Hiwatari mansion.

Inside the three story building where his family resided at last, Kai did the one thing he had wanted most. Picking up a cordless phone Kai dialed the number he knew by heart and waited. He hoped to hear Sally's sweet voice on the other end. Though when the sound of ringing stopped Kai's call was answered in a way he hadn't expected.

"Uh hi Kai... I was wondering when you were going to call..." A nervous sounding male voice stuttered, answering the call that Kai had directed to his girlfriend's cell phone.

"Where's Sally? And what are you doing with her phone, Tala?" Kai demanded as he needed to know what was going on.

"Well you see... my sister left her phone here when she went for a walk last night. As to where she is now, I... don't know exactly..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? " Kai screamed through the device, worry clearly etching his features.

"Oww that was my ear, you know? Would you try to calm down, Kai? You're not the only one who's worried... Sally's my little sister, I've been doing everything I can to try and find her!" The older Russian pointed out as he was being yelled at.

Calming down after a few deep breaths, Kai understood how his best friend must be feeling as he apologized, "Sorry man, it's just I was hoping to talk to her after having a rough day and your news didn't help the matter. I didn't mean to yell at you, I know that you're feeling as upset by this as I am."

"It's okay, man... I only wish I knew what happened to her... I'm so worried, Kai, she's the only family I have," Tala sniffed as his sister's disappearance must have really been taking its toll on him.

"So you don't have any clue as to where she could be?"

"No but maybe I'll ask Bry if he knows anything... He was supposed to have been with her so hopefully we'll get lucky and he's seen something. She better be okay... I mean what if something really bad's happened and she's left all alone with someone like Voltaire or Boris and they're trying to hurt or kill her..." Tala went on, voicing Kai's own fears.

"If that's the case then we'll just have to make them pay! Don't worry Tala, I'll get over there as soon as I can and we'll find her, I promise," Kai determindedly stated, reassuring his friend despite the dread he himself was feeling.

At that precise moment Kai heard a dinging sound come from the entrance to the mansion.

Before Tala could make a response to his friend's words, Kai cut him off and interjected, "Hang on a minute, Tala! There's someone at the door... probably some stupid kid looking for candy even though I don't have any..."

"Why don't you have any candy for Halloween? I thought you would have gotten some by now?"

"Don't ask... it's a long story! Anyway I doubt it's anything important so keep talking to me while I answer whoever's bothering me and see what they want."

Kai kept the cordless phone to his ear as he went over to the mansion's entryway. As he pulled the door open Kai's crimson orbs narrowed into a dark glare. The person who had rung the bell was revealed to be a purple haired man. The man with the purple hair stood tall before the mansion, his frame outlined by the shadows of the darkening night. Kai knew this evil man all too well but before he could do anything to react Kai felt a cold substance prick his arm. The next moment Kai's vision blurred as his world began to spin. And then he hit the floor with a hard thud as the crimson eyed boy saw nothing but blackness.

The last thing Kai knew before unconsciousness grasped ahold of him was an endless cackling of maniacal laughter as the man standing above his limp form sneered, "Trick or treat!"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. Yes I know I'm evil for leaving at a spot like that but I couldn't help it. Unfortunately I'm still working on the next chapter but I'll try to update as soon as I can so you're not left hanging for too long. So have a Happy Halloween and let me know what you think with a review.


	2. Missing

Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter. It took me a little longer to get this one finished but I finally have an update. And I'm sorry for the terrible cliffie in the last chapter, hopefully this one will make up for it. Anyway I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Missing**

"KAI.... KAI..." Tala cried out attempting to gain a response from his best friend but to no avail.

Tala prayed his best friend was alright but he couldn't rid the sinking feeling from the pit of his stomach. The feeling of dread escalated and turned to worry as the phone line went dead. The redheaded Russian didn't know what to do. His icelike eyes merely stared blankly into space, scenarios of what had happened to Kai flitting through his head.

_Kai has to be okay. Maybe he just passed out from exhaustion or something like that. I mean we all know how poorly he sleep... it's plausible, right? Probably not with our luck. I really didn't like the sound of that thud either. It sounded like he hit the ground pretty hard and someone being at his door just before I lost ontact with him is just too suspicious. _

_What if something terrible happened to Kai and he's really hurt, or dying, or gone missing like my sister... This is bad, first Sally and now Kai... What's next, Biovolt being out to get us again? Could it be that they've come back to pick us off one by one? I sure hope it doesn't come to that, _the redhead's thoughts raced freely with the worst possible scenario.

"No I have to stop thinking like that! Boris and Voltaire are in prison where they belong for everything they've done. Everything's going to be alright and both Kai and Sally will be fine... they have to be," Tala voiced aloud in an attempt to convince himself he was worrying about nothing.

The flat was silent, the only answer to the young man's fretting anxiety was the constant howling of the fierce wind. Tala tried to ease his desperate woes but nothing helped. He was alone with the worries of his wandering mind. After a while of contemplating the possibilities of his friend's fate the redheaded Russian heard a knocking at his own door. His icy blue eyes narrowing into cold slits the young man cautiously crept over to the entrance.

Ready to fight if it came down to it Tala called out, "Whoever you are if you think you're going to kidnap me too then you've got another thing coming!"

"Hey it's just me! I know you're on edge with what happened to your sister but you need to chill a bit, man!" A voice called back in response to the redhead's words.

Recognizing who was at the door, Tala dropped his guard and allowed his lavender haired friend to enter his home.

"Please tell me you have good news, Bryan! You have to have seen some sign of my sister... she's going to be okay, isn't she?" Tala desperately wondered in hopes of lifting his spirits.

"Well... uh... you see... The last I saw her was at the park where you told me she'd be. And then I um left her alone with my ssiter. She was going to drag Sally off to the mall. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I saw Bree's car stranded outside the airport earlier when I left work. So the girls might not even be in the country anymore... there's no knowing where they are or how far away they could be. I'm sorry man, this is all my fault... don't kill me..." Bryan stuttered out his explanation as he appeared to anticipate Tala's wrath.

The head of fiery red locks buried deep into a pair of hands as their owner let out a groan, "Great, this whole situation just keeps getting better and better..."

The lilac eyed young man raised a brow in curiosity and in a concerned tone of voice asked, "You don't look so good... Tala, what's wrong?"

"Well Kai called my sister's phone a while ago before you got here. And something happened to him too... What if he's gone missing just like my little sister?" Tala wondered hysterically.

He explained what had transpired during his previous conversation to the best of his ability. Falling into a nearby chair under the burden of his still frantic mind and plummeting mood.

"Hey Tal, it'll be okay. Kai's strong and can take care of himself... We all know that and maybe we can get in touch with Kayla or one of his teammates or something... As for Sally, we'll just have to keep looking and broaden the search. So don't worry we'll find them and everything will be alright, you'll see," Bryan comforted, drawing his friend into a reassuring hug.

"I hope you're right... I just wish I knew what the hell was going on..."

Tala calmed down somewhat as he and Bryan discussed what to do with the new development in the predicament. Devising a plan of action the two men eventually decided on catching the next available flight to Japan. If something more threatening had happened to Kai they could check up on him and be there to help the younger boy. On the other hand if Kai was fine like Bryan claimed then he'd want to help the Russians in their search for Sally.

_If sis really isn't here in Russia anymore then Japan would be a good place to start looking. And if Kai's okay then having the three of us working together will be even better. We'll find her in no time and everything will be okay. Bryan's right and I'm worrying too much. Biovolt probably has nothing to do with this. We'll find Sally and figure out what happened to Kai and everything will be back to normal before we know it, _Tala decided, feeling better after talking things out with his friend.

The two of them settling on the details of their plan they bid each other goodbye. Alone in his home once again, Tala went about making arrangements to get ready for the trip that lay before them.

* * *

A dark blue sky met a pair of soft lilac eyes as Bryan gazed out a small window that was next to him. The Russian watched on as the expanse of sky that lay sprawled out before him rapidly transformed to the dark of night. There wasn't really anything better for him to do.

Suddenly the young man felt a bump stir the airborne structure that surrounded him. Certain that it was only a pocket of turbulence, Bryan leaned back in his seat. He made himself comfoortable as the machine he sat within shifted to a downward direction.

Bryan was pretty used to flying and accustomed to the rocky ups and downs of turbulence. As he settled in his seat to enjoy the descent, Bryan stole a glance toward his companion. The redhead lay curled up in the chair beside the purple haired Russian fast asleep. It had been a long flight and it was obvious Tala was exhausted from his worrying and everything else that had occured over the past few days.

As he observed his peacefully sleeping friend the purple haired young man contemplated, _I wonder if I should wake him? It would probably be best to let him sleep a bit longer. Ten hours on a plane is a pretty long time and then there's the time change between here and home. Oh well at least we'll be landing soon. And I'm not bothered by our trip like Tala thanks to all the work I do as a flight attendant. _

_It was lucky I was able to get some time off to take this trip so I could come help my friends. And the deal we got through my work with the airline helped too. I know Tala doesn't make a whole lot of money and was wondering how we'd afford getting all the way to Japan. So it was one less thing for him to worry about. Which is a good thing with how much he's been freaking out about Kai and Sally since Halloween. I hope they're somewhere safe and doing okay..._

There was a jolt through the plane as its wheels touched down on the runway of the boys' destination. As they landed in Japan, Bryan reached over and nudged the slumbering redhead. There was a groggy yawn as he awoke. While the pair of icy blue eyes fluttered open to shoot the lavender haired young man a quizzical look.

"We've made it to Tokyo finally," Bryan stated in reply to his friend's unasked question.

"Good, we can get off this stupid plane, grab our stuff and hurry over to the Hiwataris place so we can find out what happened to Kai," Tala declared as he acknowledged Bryan's words.

Despite his fatigue Tala had managed to stubbornly rise to his feet and the two Russians departed the plane. Going through the customs of the airport the two men were able to locate their luggage and get themselves organized.

As they were preparing to leave the lilac eyed young man suggested, "I guess we should probably start looking for a pay phone so we can get a ride from someone."

"We don't have to I've still got Sally's cell phone on me, you know in case someone tried to call. I'll just bring up the number and give the mansion a call so someone can come and get us," Tala replied as he pulled the small pink phone from a pocket in his jacket.

Tala was about to push the button to send the call when the Russians were approached by a man, "Tala, is that you? What are you doing here so far from home?"

Spotting the man Bryan saw that he was older than they were and dressed in a business suit. The older man held a briefcase in one hand while the other ran through his short length of pitch black hair. Gazing up at him Bryan and Tala met a pair of crimson orbs.

Bryan wasn't exactly sure what to make of this man but his friend appeared to recognize the newcomer and greeted, "Hello Tom, didn't expect to see you here. My friend Bryan and I just came to pay Kai a visit. We were curious to see how he and the rest of you guys have been doing."

"Well I've been away on business but I'm sure everything's alright with the kids. I'm surprised you didn't bring your sister along with you, I know Kai would be happy to see her again," Tom beamed in response.

Before the redhead had a chance to get back into his worrisome mood, Bryan wondered in alarm, "Who is this guy, Tala? How is it he knows about Kai and Sally? He's not working for Biovolt and out to get us or something like that, is he?"

The black haired man chuckled, "There's no way I'd ever work for those crazy bastards! I'm Kai and Kayla's Uncle and now that we've cleared that up why don't I give you a kids a lift to the mansion?"

"Well if Tala trusts you then I guess I don't see a problem with it," Bryan replied, accepting the offer.

The three of them piled into a nice, expensive looking car. Tom took up the steering wheel and putting the car into gear the black haired man drove out into the city, headed for the mansion. Unfortunately the lavender haired young man had made the mistake in asking Tom about himself and the kind of business he'd been doing. As he figured that talking would pass some time.

"I work as a laywer if you must know, I've been trying to make Voltaire pay for everything he's done over the years actually... But it's been proving far more difficult than I expected," Tom explained as he navigated around other vehicles on the busy streets. "You know you never did mention why your sister isn't with you two, Tala?"

"We'll explain it later. I need to know if Kai's okay first," Tala mumbled still appearing quite exhausted from the long flight.

Glancing over at his redheaded friend Bryan voiced, "You know if you're tired you could always go back to sleep?"

"No, I can't rest until I've gotten the answers we came here for," Tala retorted determined not to submit to the sleep Bryan knew his companion desperately needed.

The Russians didn't have much more to say and remained silent for the rest of the car ride. While Tom on the other hand rambled on in an attempt to catch his passengers up on how life was in Japan. After a while the car pulled up in front of the Hiwatari mansion.

_Man, that guy seems pretty crazy. I wonder how Tala and Sally were able to handle dealing with him for the Holiday last year? I sure wish that Kai is here and safe at the mansion... Biovolt better not have anything to do with this whole mess. If they do and mine and Tala's fears hold some truth to them, those bastards are going to have some very pissed off Beybladers to deal with! _Bryan thought to himself as he stepped out from the car.

* * *

As the three of them entered the large building that stood before them Tom called out, "Hey kids, I'm home!"

"Hi Tom, it's so good that you're finally back! We've missed you," a female voice answered as a head of light blue hair tackled the older man in a hug.

"Yes I missed you too. It's good to be home and guess what? I brought a couple of stragglers with me that I picked up at the airport."

As Tom introduced the Hiwataris' guests Bryan locked gazes with the girl's brilliant blue gems. Her orbs sparkled with a bright happy light. The shimmering depths ensnared and entranced the lilac eyed young man who was lost in their spellbinding beauty.

"Bryan, it's been ages. It's so good to see you and it's good to see you again too Tala. How are you guys?"

"Hi Kayla, it's good to see you too... We've been doing alright," Bryan muttered as he continued to stare at the girl's stunning looks, _Wow little Kayla's sure grown up since I last saw her back when we were kids in the abbey. She was sweet and kind of cute even then but I never really noticed how damn good looking she was before... She's so beautiful now!_

"Hey, earth to Bryan! Everyone's gone into the sitting room are you coming to join us or not?"

Bryan was broken from his daydreaming as he heard someone address him. The young man's lilac eyes blinked as he turned to his redheaded friend.

"Yeah, sure... I'm coming..." Bryan responded as he registered Tala's words and followed him to meet the others in a relaxing looking room.

The two Russians perched themselves on a comfortable plush couch. Getting himself settled Bryan felt a breath of air brush the ends of his hair. The breath that bristled the lavender strands around Bryan's ear was from the one who sat beside him.

Having leant in closer to Bryan the other young man whispered, "I don't know what was going on with you back there, but whatever it was Bry, we're going to have a nice little chat about it when I'm more awake."

Bryan would have argued against his friend's request but the cheery voice of the Hiwatari sibling's Uncle broke into the quiet stillness of the room.

"So where's Kai? Let me guess he's up sulking in his room again to hide from our guests?" The man wondered bringing to attention the question that was on the Russians' minds.

Both Bryan and Tala had been plagued by that single question ever since they had arrived at the mansion. The stoic teen's absense sent more worry and doubt to their thoughts. They desperately hoped their worst fears wouldn't be realized and that Kai was okay. Now at last they would finally get the answers they had come for.

Kayla opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted, "Hey Kayla, dinner's ready!"

The one who had spoken was a raven haired boy who was dressed in a Chinese looking outfit. As the catlike newcomer approached the girl he had addressed, he seemed to notice the black haired man next to her.

A toothy catlike grin crossed his features and he greeted, "Nice to see you finally home, Tom. The guys were really starting to miss you."

"Yes I know I've been away for a long time but I'm home now with Tala and Bryan here tagging along with me. They've most likely come to visit my nephew."

At the sound of the Russians' names, amber eyes narrowed in disgust as the Chinese Beyblader demanded, "What is he doing here?"

"It's none of your business and I should be the one asking you that," Bryan retorted his lilac gaze returning the formidable glare.

"That's enough, Bry! This is no time for trying to kill each other," Tala reasoned with as much force as he could muster.

Understanding how the exhausted redhead must be feeling Bryan settled down, obliging his companion.

"Just because stupid Tala doesn't want me to kill you why should I have to listen? You should never have come here, I don't trust you!"

"Oh come on Ray, I don't see anything wrong with Bryan. What's so bad about him being here?"

"Nothing wrong with him? Kayla, he tried to kill me when our team first became the Beyblade World Champions!"

"Look Ray, I've put that behind me and come to my senses thanks to Tala and Kai's help. And Tala's right, now's not the time to discuss this. So could you just try to tolerate my being here?"

"Fine, if it's what Kayla wants we can call it a truce, for now. But know that this isn't over yet, I'll deal with you later," Ray growled as he wrapped an arm around the blue haired girl.

A lilac orb twitched at the gesture but Bryan decided to let it pass for the time being. The two of them had just agreed to a truce after all so it wasn't like he could really do anything about it.

_Man I would love to punch that damn cat right now with how he's all over her like that! No I can't start thinking like that... I have to calm down and focus on the task at hand. The important thing now is to find out about Kai, _Bryan let out an exasperated sigh and the tension in the room began to subside.

As the room reverted to a more relaxed state Tala directed the conversation back toward the information the Russians desperately needed to know, "So Ray I'm guessing you're here to keep an eye on Kai's sister... Do you know what happened to him or if he's alright?"

The neko-jin shook his head as he answered, "I walked her home from the party Tyson was having and Kai wasn't at home when we got here. Kai left before we did so I just figured he went off for a walk or something... you know, how he's always disappearing to get some time to himself? Maybe you could tell us more on where he is? I think he's been gone way too long to have simply wandered off the way he usually does..."

"Kai's missing," Tala bluntly stated.

At the shocked expressions the Russian received Tala explained the conversation he'd had with Kai before the boy's disappearance. When Tala finished it was clear the other occupants of the room were stricken by as much worry as the Russians themselves.

Bryan noted the alarm in Kayla's voice as the girl exclaimed, "And here he was worried about something bad happening to me... He just better be alright! You guys don't think that he could be in a lot of trouble or that Biovolt could be behind this, do you?"

"Don't worry Kayla, your brother is tough. I'm sure he's fine, so calm down," the Chinese boy comforted the girl in his arms though it was aparant his amber orbs were full of worry as well.

Bryan stifled a growl of indignation at the closeness of the two as he replied, "We hope the bastards aren't involved but with Voltaire and Boris one can never be sure. That's why we came here, to find Kai and our sisters. They went missing too and Japan seemed like a good place to start."

"Ah so that explains why little Sally didn't accompany you boys," Kayla's Uncle spoke up, having obviously been following the conversation intently.

'As bad as them going missing and vanishing into thin air is, it's kind of nice not to have to listen to Kai and Sally calling me a damn cat all the time," added Ray.

"But they're right, you are a damn cat," Bryan smirked.

Kayla grasped the neko-jin's hand to silence him before he could make a snide comeback

The female Hiwatari pleaded, "Don't start fighting again, you too! We need to figure out what to do and how we're supposed to go about finding my brother."

"You've got to admit she has a point," Tala agreed with a yawn.

"Yeah I know, Tala. Any of you got any bright ideas?" The lavender haired Russian inquired.

After a moment of what seemed like forever Ray suggested, "Maybe if we go over to the BBA Headquarters' office we could see if Mr. Dickinson has heard anything from Kai."

"Sounds like you kids have a good plan there for starters. Now I think you should all go and get a good night's sleep so you can be well rested enough to put it into action," Tom piped up.

Bryan glanced to his side to catch the slight bob of fiery red locks. It appeared that the lavedner haired young man's friend approved of the idea. The redhead finally allowing his weariness to wash over him. Crystal blue eyes drooped closed as their owner's form slumped against the other Russian.

In a soothing tone Bryan calmly assured, "Don't worry man... we'll get to the bottom of this. Even if we have to turn over this entire country in our search, we'll find them, you'll see!"

With another weary nod, Tala was fast asleep. Everyone else trickled off to bed but the lilac eyed young man remained with his friend. Bryan allowed the clutches of sleep to steadily take a hold of him as well. As he wished that the confidence and certainty in his words would hold true and they would be able to find their missing friends.

* * *

That's all for now, I hope that you enjoyed this even if it was a little shorter. I'm still getting into the swing of the plot but there will be more action in the next chapter. Until then let me know what you think and I'll see what I can do about having the next chapter up and posted sooner.


End file.
